


Betelguese Betelguese Betelguese

by Dinomilkshakes



Category: Space Dandy, Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Gen, Get out of my comfort zone i guess, Its my first commision!! yeha, Oh right yeha hm maybe its because, Reader gets to be a Betelgeusian, Short & Sweet, Sorry its basically another furry fic AGAIN, Why do I end up doing these things, well request, whatever its gonna be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomilkshakes/pseuds/Dinomilkshakes
Summary: Meow comes home after all these years to take over the family business. Little does he know that you're his father's apprentice in the workshop!





	1. Going Home

"I'm leaving to take over my father's company."

"What!?"

Dandy and his crew stand in the lounge of the Aloha Oe, now filled with an air of tension. Dandy himself stands in front of Meow, slack jawed, while QT nearly short circuits. 

"You think you can just leave after all we've been through?" Dandy says in a huff, "What's the deal, Meow? I thought you hated Betelguese!"

"I know, I know, It's just that... I'm getting kind of bored, Dandy." 

"What?" QT says, as their system boots up again, "You can't be bored now! What about all our adventures?"

"Well to be honest, after Dandy refused to take the narrator's place we've been reliving the same year over again."

"What?" Dandy asks, now more confused than angry.

"Hey!" QT whirs angrily, "Stop breaking the fourth wall! You're going to mess up the replay of the story line!"

"Okay, okay, geez, sorry."

The bickering upon the Aloha Oe goes on like this for a bit before QT and Dandy come to terms that the crew will be one member short.

"So." Dandy starts, "You're really leaving then."

"Yeah." Meow replies, "I did some research online, and I think I can do a pretty good job of it actually. Maybe even spread our brand to different planets."

"Well there's that. At least if you do a job like metal working you'll be able to get a full meal once in awhile." Dandy says almost reproachfully, "I can't exactly say the same for us."

"It almost sounds like you're going to miss me!" 

"As if, you mangy flea bag!" Dandy says, as he punches Meow in the shoulder.

"I'm a Betelguesean! We've been over this!"

A few seconds pass and the two burst out in laughter.

"Well, it's been good times Meow. Take care of yourself out there." Dandy says shooting Meow a smug grin, "And if you ever get bored..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who to call." Meow replies, rolling his eyes, "I better get packed. QT what's wrong?"

Meow and Dandy look over at QT to see digital tears rolling down the robots face.

"You aren't seriously going to miss me are you?" Meow asks, surprised.

"Hey QT, robots aren't supposed to have feelings, you know!" Dandy says with a laugh.

"I know..." Sniffs QT in his garbled voice, "It just won't be as easy to snag any aliens without him!"

"Sure. That's exactly why you're crying." Dandy says sarcastically. 

"Well like I said I'm going to get packed." 

Meow exits the room, maybe for the last time.


	2. The Apprenticeship

"Mew!"

It's a lovely summer day on Betelguese, the trees and flowers are in full bloom, the bugs are chirping among the grass, and a special Betelguesean you haven't seen since graduation has landed back home. You run towards the bus stop where Mew, as he is known to his friends and family on Betelguese, has just gotten off at. You wave at him, and he seems to recognize you after a few seconds.

"Hey is that (y/n)? From the Galaxy family?" Mew yells at you as you run towards him.

"Yeah that's me!" You say, stopping short in as you reach Mew at last. "We were lab partners. We used to draw all class instead of actually working."

"Yeah I remember!" Mew says excitedly, "Remember that time you broke that beaker because you couldn't figure out whether you should squeeze the handle on the flask-holder?"

"Yeah I do!" You laugh in response, "Gosh that was messy! The teacher was so mad!"

"Anyways," Meow goes on, "How'd you know I was coming back?"

"Well..."

"Say what!?"

You both are now back at Mew's home, sat at his dinner table with his father. Mew is quite flustered at the information you gave him back at the bus stop.

"You never told me you took on an apprentice!" Mew exclaims, basically standing out of his seat.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought if you weren't coming home I'd have to hire a few new workers." His father replied, rather calmly, "When I heard you were going to come back, I thought maybe it would still be good to keep (y/n), you know, maybe for future generations of metal workers." 

Mew's father winks as he gives that last remark, causing Mew to flush red. Mew flattens his ears with a huff and sits down. 

"Well I guess it won't be so bad." Mew bargains, "It'll be like old times, right?"

"Just like old times!" You snicker. "Without all the breaking beakers of course."

All of you laugh at the table, have some tea, and a good time catching up. Later on the rest of Mew's siblings join up at the table and draw long into the night with idle chatter. 

"There's one more thing, Mew." Mew's father says after everyone wanders off to bed. "(Y/n) has been using your room for the duration of her apprenticeship. You'll need to share."

"What!?" Mew exclaims.

His father always manages to have a surprise for him, for today, and the rest of both your apprenticeships.


	3. Metal Is Forever

Both you and Mew spend countless nights and days working on becoming the next great metal workers of Betelguese. Many burns and cuts occur, ending with one of you needing to mend the other. Other times, both of you hit the sack by the end of the day without a scrape and sleep heavily through the night. Each project pays off one way or another, however, and you both feel pride in selling your pieces to customers. You enjoy his company in the workshop more than any lonely metal clanging that occurs in the place.

It's quitting time now, and both of you are sitting on his porch as the last summer sun sets, leaving the world awash in red and orange. You both peacefully listen to the sounds of bugs chirp and drink tea as you leave the troubles of the day behind.

"You know, these past few months have felt so.. refreshing." Mew starts saying. "I feel like a new Betelguesean."

"I would hope so!" You snicker, "It's completely different from your old swashbuckling days!"

"Pfft." Mew grins in reply, "I did not swashbuckle!"

"Did too!" You laugh, and elbow Mew, "Your dad was always talking about your space adventures!" 

"Ha, very funny."

The both of you fall back into a comfortable silence as the stars appear in the sky.

"You know... There's something I wanted to tell you." 

You look up, surprised to see Mew's face a blush. Quickly he scrounges around in his pocket and pulls out something shiny. 

"Give me your paw."

You hold out your right paw to him, and he quickly works on putting an intricate looking metal bracelet, which to you looks to be made from metals from the workshop. You smile madly at the craftmanship of it; it is made so beautifully.

"I really..." Mew trails off and looks away from you, still holding your paw in his.

"I really want us to work together like this forever!" Mew says, quickly looking back towards you. "Because... I really like you. And I think this is our calling."

You smile broadly and quickly envelope him in a warm, soft hug. 

"Of course I'll work with you, for as long as I possibly can!" 

Mew sniffles a little, hugging you back. 

"Thank you."


End file.
